


i rise from my worst disasters

by stevetrevvor



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Love, female Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetrevvor/pseuds/stevetrevvor
Summary: Instead of a son, the King and Queen of Auradon welcome a daughter. This changes everything, and nothing.





	i rise from my worst disasters

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a bit of a joke because I was reading poetry and it got a little out of hand. Sorry guys

 

Bethany is born with the warmth and love of her parents. She is raised to be the princess and future queen of Auradon; she has everything she needs and wants.

 

So every time she looks to the Isle of the Lost, she feels that they are abandoned, especially the children who no doubt live there. Bethany has never wanted for anything, which is why, as her first official proclamation as Queen of Auradon, she sends for four children. It's testing the waters, seeing what will happen if she brings them over, and if all goes well, then Bethany hopes all of the children can live in Auradon. Bethany is not her father, nor yet her mother, and she thinks that these children aren't their parents, either.

 

After all, what kind of queen is she if she's not willing to help others?

 

* * *

 

They arrive in a tumble, arguing amongst one another. 

 

Bethany feels amusement well up inside of her, but curiosity also. They don't look like villains, and they don't look like monsters either. These four, they don't look like their villainous parents, they just look like children. It proves that what she believes is right. 

 

Bethany greets them excitedly, beaming and looking at each of these teenagers. They're all so different, but they have the same look in their eyes, the same shared horrors of living on the Isle. 

 

"Hello, foxy," the son of Jafar greets her and Bethany feels heat flush to her cheeks. No boy at Auradon would think of saying something like that to a girl, especially _her_.

 

Audrey lets out a giggle and Bethany knows that sound. The daughter of Aurora hates these teenagers and Bethany hopes she can change her mind. After all, she and Audrey have been friends for many years and Bethany doesn't want that to change.

 

"I'm Bethany," she says and she doesn't include her title. It will have no sway over these four, she already knows.

 

" _Princess_ Bethany," Audrey says instead. She will use everything she has to make sure they feel inferior to both herself and Bethany. "Soon to be queen." 

 

Bethany smiles bashfully and looks at the ground for a moment, willing her nerves to calm. She breathes and her green eyes flash up, landing on the son of Jafar, who smiles at her in turn. It makes her heart beat faster than any boy at Auradon has ever managed to do. She knows, deep inside of her, that this boy will change her. 

 

* * *

 

Bethany hears that the Fairy Godmother has recommended Jay and Carlos for the Tourney, and Bethany has never been more excited for cheerleading practice. 

 

She stretches and listens to Audrey's demands of the practices and their routines for future Tourney competitions. Bethany can only sigh at her friend and she wishes Lonnie were here, but Lonnie has always had more interest in fencing than cheerleading. 

 

When Jay proves that he's more talented than any other current member of their Tourney, Bethany cheers excitedly along with the other girls. She shrugs at Audrey's furious look and her smile brightens when Jay catches her eyes. He grins at her and when he is called over by the coach, Bethany moves forward, wanting to hear what he has to say. 

 

The coach loves Jay but he isn't a fan of Carlos, and Bethany thinks that's a little unfair. 

 

"Maybe you should try out for band," the coach says, "or cheerleading."

 

Bethany feels annoyance rise up within her and it turns to anger as the boys surrounding her start laughing. 

 

"Chad and I will help him," Bethany interupts and the laughter stops. "Won't we Chad?"

 

Chad looks startled and prepared to say no, but he looks at her, and the word never comes out of his mouth. 

 

"Don't worry Carlos," Bethany says and the boy turns to look at her, his dark eyes questioning. "You'll be the best player on the team."

 

* * *

 

He's not quite the best player, but he's certainly something. He is an amazing runner though, and after the fiasco with Dude, she leaves the son of Cruella with the dog, and she smiles as she watches them together. From the stories she has heard, Carlos is nothing like his mother. Chad grumbles but Bethany silences him with a glance. Her and Chad have known each other almost as long as she's known Audrey. Chad has always believed in true love and deep in his heart, he believes that he and Bethany are meant to be together. Bethany is not so sure. 

Bethany has never met a boy she couldn't walk away from, and as much as she cares about Chad, she can never imagine a life with him. She can never imagine a life with any boy she has met. When Bethany would imagine her future, her eyes would always drift to the ocean, almost like who ever was meant for her, was beyond those waters.

 

"I still can't believe you invited them." Chad says and Bethany sighs. 

 

"Everyone deserves a chance," she tells him and his eyes snap to hers. 

 

"Not villains, not their kids." 

 

"They shouldn't be held accountable for their parent's actions." 

 

"What if this blows up, what if they're like their parents?" He asks her. 

 

 _They're not_ , she wants to insist. _They're good. I've seen it_. 

 

"Then at least we've tried." Bethany says instead. 

 

"You're too trusting Beth," Chad says, placing a hand on her arm. It doesn't sound like his words, and she thinks he's been speaking with Audrey, but Chad isn't as dumb as he seems either. 

 

As Bethany stands with Chad, she thinks that maybe the problem isn't with the villain kids, maybe it's everyone else. 

 

* * *

 

 

When they win the Tourney competition, Jay kisses her. 

 

Then he asks her on a date. She says yes and her heart flutters in her chest at the thought that _Jay_ , handsome, talented Jay, likes her enough to ask her on a date. 

 

Bethany spends the entire rest of the day thinking about the kiss, how her lips tingled and her heart fluttered in her chest. It's like in the fairytales her mother used to read to her when she was younger, it's everything and so much more. 

 

For their date, Bethany takes them to the Enchanted Lake and Jay shoves her into the water, and she laughs when she emerges. Jay stands in the shallow end of the lake and Bethany stands before him, her honey blonde hair sticks to her face and Jay brushes the strands away. He holds her face gently, far gentler than he's ever held anything and he kisses her again. 

 

 _This is it_ , Bethany thinks. This is what she's been waiting for, all this time. 

 

Bethany is a princess, soon to be queen, and her heart flutters each time she sees this thief. 

 

* * *

Bethany buys Evie supplies and she's gifted a blue choker, similar in appearance to Evie's very own. Bethany wears it with pride and she ignores Audrey's quips and comments, only paying attention to Lonnie's words and Evie's happiness each time she sees it around Bethany's throat. After the fiasco at the tourney, with Chad and Audrey kissing, Evie admits that she no longer wants to chase after a prince. She wants Mal, and Mal is better than any prince or castle. Bethany thinks, deep in her heart, that there is something so _right_ about Mal and Evie. They remind her of every fairytale she has ever read. 

 

"What's a secret you've never told anyone?" Bethany asks Mal one day as they walk in between classes. Mal tilts her head to the side and gives the princess a considering look. They're not particularly close, but Bethany would like to be. After all, she is dating one of Mal's best friends. 

 

"My middle name is Bertha," she finally states and Bethany lets out a laugh. Mal joins her soon after. 

 

"Bertha?" Bethany asks, "well my middle name is Flora."

 

"My mum's a villain, she was keeping up with her lifestyle."

 

"I guess I can't complain about my middle name, now."

 

"No," Mal agrees. "No, you cannot."

 

Carlos is easy to like, and easier to get along with. He loves Dude, and Bethany likes listening as he talks about teaching Dude new tricks or how he lets Dude sleep on his bed with him. One day Carlos jokes about going the cheerleading team and Bethany laughs, thinking about Audrey's reaction. She thinks Audrey might burst a blood vessel, but it would certainly be interesting. 

 

For a boy raised on the Isle, Jay is kind of amazing when it comes to their relationship. During each class, Bethany finds herself looking at the clock, counting down the seconds until the bell rings, because she knows Jay will be standing outside of the door, waiting for her. The students at Auradon watch them like hawks, judgemental and waiting for something interesting to happen. Bethany pays no attention to them, and neither does Jay. He tells her that he has nothing to prove to any of them. Bethany finds herself wondering if it does secretly bother him, but she never mentions it.

 

Still, Bethany watches him, watches him smile his charming smile, and tease Carlos. He comforts Evie and talks in hushed words to Mal. 

 

They all have a certain ease when they're around each other, a certain simplicity that Bethany knows she will never be a part of.  

 

* * *

 

Bethany introduces Jay to her mother and father, and she is unaware of the tense atmosphere between her father and her boyfriend. King Adam never believed there was any man worthy of his daughter, and the idea of the child of a villain made something within him twitch. Her mother smiles but there's a certain confusion that flits across her face, like she doesn't quite understand the situation. 

 

"Jay?" Belle reiterates. "The son of Jafar."

 

To his credit, Jay only smiles charmingly and doesn't let anything show on his face. He has grown to care less and less about his father since arriving in Auradon, since meeting Bethany. The princess looks at Jay and sees nothing but goodness - he wants to try to be that person that she sees. He's glad he dismissed Mal's idea of using a love potion; he likes that it's real. 

 

"We have to go," Bethany interrupts and her smile doesn't waver. "Let's play crochet."

 

"What the hells crochet?" Jay asks her as they walk away, hand in hand. 

 

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." 

 

"I'd rather go to the food table."

 

Bethany lets out a laugh, and she presses a kiss to Jay's cheek. She breaks away slowly and blinks up at Jay, the blue of her dress making her green eyes brighter. 

 

"You're so beautiful." Jay says and Bethany feels her cheeks flush bright red. 

 

Beautiful. No boy had ever called her beautiful before, only her father, which didn't count. Bethany looked at herself in the mirror everyday, and believed that she was pretty, though not quite beautiful. There were plenty of truly beautiful girls at Auradon Prep; like Audrey or Princess Ruby, Rapunzel's daughter. To have Jay, who every girl in Auradon thinks is handsome, call her beautiful, it's worth not having any boy call her beautiful. 

 

It all goes downhill from there. 

 

Queen Leah does not take kindly to meeting the daughter of Maleficent. Bethany wouldn't expect any less but she tries to explain, though the queen will not have it. She stills feel hurt over the curse Maleficent placed upon her daughter and their land. 

 

They are as evil as their parents and Bethany is a foolish little princess if she believes otherwise. That is what everyone thinks, and that is what everyone whispers. 

 

Jay, Evie and Carlos defend their friend and Chad gets involved, as he always does. 

 

"How can you choose a villain kid, Beth?" Chad asks her, furious. "You're a princess, you belong with a prince."

 

Bethany has nothing to say to that, though she wishes she did. How could she say that when she looks at a prince, any prince, she feels empty. She tries to imagine a life with a prince and all she sees is being tied down, controlled and restricted. She would be nothing but a puppet queen for her husband, and she hates it. She doesn't want to be robbed of her birthright. 

 

So she insists and insists that they are good. No one believes her, especially when Chad collapses and Bethany's heart sinks deep into her chest. Gasps fill the air and Audrey says Chad's name over and over, trying to wake the boy. The villain kids turn away, leaving as quickly and they can, ignoring Bethany's calls. 

 

"It's not their fault!" Bethany pleads and her father looks at her like he doesn't recognise her.

 

"No," he agrees. "It's yours."

 

The words cut through Bethany and all she can do is watch her father and mother walk away, her friends turn away, and they all leave her alone, with the judging eyes of fellow students and parents. Bethany wraps her arms around herself and for the first time, she feels utterly alone.

 

* * *

The bedroom is empty when Bethany arrives and she's grateful for it. She doesn't feel like listening to Audrey and her mean comments. Bethany changes into different clothes and she sits on her bed quietly. Her heart is bleeding and she doesn't know what to do. All her life, she's only ever wanted to do the right thing and as she sits alone in her room, processing the day's events, she doesn't quite know what that is anymore.

 

Bethany lets a tear fall and she brushes it away, sniffling as she does so. She can't help but wonder if her parents were right, maybe she never should have brought Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos over. Maybe they could never coincide, maybe no one would ever stop looking at them like they're reflections of their parents. 

 

The door opens and Audrey steps through, her face drops as she catches sight of Bethany and what must be her red eyes. Audrey takes a step forward, like she wants to comfort Bethany, but stops herself. She turns away and sits at her vanity mirror, taking her brush and running it through her hair. 

 

"Chad is fine, if you're wondering." Audrey says. 

 

"That's good." Bethany mutters. 

 

Audrey looks at her in the mirror, appraising, looking for something within her, and she scoffs when she can't find anything. 

 

"How long do you think your little star-crossed lovers thing is going to last?" Audrey asks, and Bethany only picks at the edges of the blanket. It was a gift from her mother when she was fourteen and first starting at Auradon Prep. 

 

"Bethany, you're a princess." It seems that is the only thing people have been saying to Bethany these past weeks, like being a princess is her personality. 

 

"Listen to me, Beth." The bed bends, signalling Audrey sitting down and Bethany looks up at her. There is something like sympathy on Audrey's beautiful face, and she tucks a few strands of Bethany's hair behind her ear.  

 

"There is no truth to the fairytale of a princess and a villain who fell in love." 

 

The words hang in the air, and as the sun goes down and Bethany curls under her blanket, she stills thinks about Audrey's words. 

* * *

 

As a child, the forests beyond her home had called to her, and when the wolves howled, it never frightened her. 

 

"You are a daughter of the forest," her grandfather used to say. "You dream of grander things, adventures."

 

He was right. A large part of her wanted to leave, shred her title and see the world, travel the oceans with a handsome boy at her side. A part of her still does, even today. 

 

"Bethany." The princess turns and smiles at Jay. He looks different to her, something within his gaze has changed since yesterday and she wonders what it is. 

 

"Jay, hi." She replies. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

 

"I'm good," he says and Bethany nods. They're silent for the longest time, walking the hallways of Auradon Prep, before Jay speaks again.

 

"I'm still your date for your coronation, right?" 

 

"Only if you're still my boyfriend," Bethany says, telling out a little laugh. She had thought about her coronation, and she was glad Jay was going with her. 

 

Jay nods, throws an arm around her shoulders and Bethany forgets about the worries that had been plaguing her mind. 

* * *

 

It is not Jane she expects to grab the wand, she had not expected anyone to do it. Sparks fly from the wand and she is aware of Jay holding her against him, protecting her from any unwanted magic. 

 

Jane is upset and Bethany feels terrible for the young girl. Bethany had been so caught up in her duties and the four new arrivals that she forget about her friend, her friend who had never felt she belonged at Auradon Prep. Mal takes the wand from Jane and Maleficent appears in a wave of purple smoke. 

 

Mal will not give the wand to her mother, Bethany knows. The girl is no villain. 

 

The daughter of Maleficent does not give her mother the wand and everything turns out for the best. 

 

"I knew you could do it," Evie says to Mal, talking ahold of the girl's hand. "Who needs a prince when you can have a hero?"

 

Mal smiles and leans her forget again Evie's. The new Queen of Auradon turns away and approaches her boyfriend slowly, taking in the strand of hair that had fallen out of his bun. It was unfair that Jay could look good, no matter what. 

 

"You shielded me," Bethany says and Jay's smile is shy. 

 

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't protect my girlfriend?"

 

"A pretty bad one." 

 

Jay grasps her waste and she gasps as she hits his chest. His dark brown eyes meet hers and his smile turns soft. 

 

"I'm anything but bad," he teases and Bethany knows this, she's always know it. 

 

Bethany kisses him first and she sighs into the kiss, feeling utterly blissful. 

 

They pull away from one another with a laugh at the teasing jabs of Mal, Evie, and Carlos. Bethany looks around her and she smiles widely, feeling happier than any previous moment in her life. 

* * *

 

Everything is fine, she has her best friends, her crown, and her boyfriend. Everything is fine, until Mal leaves to the Isle of the Lost. 

 

 


End file.
